Enclosures for industrial freezers in food processing facilities have always been a source of concern when it comes to hygienic design. The original caulked, sealed, interior panels still in use today require constant inspection and maintenance of the joints to keep water and product debris from entering the insulated spaces. Industrial freezers have been constructed with a fully welded stainless steel insulated enclosure. This has provided a significant improvement over prior freezers due to no longer having to rely on caulked joints for sealing the interior panels of the freezer relative to each other, although, over time, even this design develops leaks that allow moisture to migrate into the sealed insulated spaces. The freezer structure of the present disclosure seeks to address this issue with the fully seal welded stainless steel freezer design.